Carrissa Petrelli
Carrissa Arely Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and youngest child of Sachie and Aaron Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Leptokinesis, Fate Perception, Perception Altering and Musical Empathic Projection. Appearance Carrissa will have pale skin, dark brown eyes and matching dark brown hair. Her hair will wave slightly, and as an adult she will wear it loose and long. She will be lithe and willowy in build. Abilities Carrissa's first ability will be Leptokinesis. She will be able to use this ability to do a variety of things. It will allow her to rearrange molecules, changing their structure and properties and the shapes of the objects they form. She could also change the molecular structures of her own body and the bodies of other people, therefore changing appearance and form. Additionally, the ability could be used to make herself intangible, by allowing her molecules to pass through matter, and it could also be used to dematerialize and rematerialize herself in a method similar to teleporting. The ability could also be used to increase her speed. Potentially the ability could be used to break-down the molecular structure of matter, therefore disintegrating objects. Additionally, it could be used to cause explosions and to freeze molecules by altering the speed of their movements, similarly to the ability of molecular immobilisation and combustion. Her second ability will be Fate Perception. Carrissa will experience intense visions showing her the fates of others. The visions will occur rarely, and will have considerable strain on her. The events she foresees will always be important and inevitable. She will also be able to sense their inevitability. Often, she will find herself verbally describing what she perceives as she sees the events unfold. Her third ability will be Perception Altering. Carrissa will be able to use this ability to change people's perceptions of herself, others, their surroundings and ideas. She will be able to alter how they see someone's appearance, who they recognise and their opinions of people. She will be able to alter how a person sees the area around him or her, tricking someone similar to an illusion. She will also be able to convince someone that an idea he or she previously supported is a bad one, and vice versa. Additionally, she will be able to force someone not to notice her presence. Her final ability will be Musical Empathic Projection. Carrissa will be able to influence the emotions of others through music. She will be able to use her own voice to do so, or existing music and songs. The emotions produced will depend on the song's lyrics and theme, as well as Carrissa's own emotions occasionally, though this will only occur if her emotional response to the music is strong. Her ability will always affect everyone who hears. She will never be able to use it on a deaf person. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sachie Petrelli *Father - Aaron Petrelli *Brothers - Connor, Aoki and Kenji Petrelli *Sisters - Kaede and Naomi Petrelli History & Future Etymology Carrissa is a French name meaning "caress" and an Italian name meaning "embrace". Her middle name, Arely, is a Hebrew name which means "brave, courageous, heroic". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters